


Yellow Eyes

by Doffy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Courage, Fear, Gen, Kid reader, Reader Has A Name, Titans, curious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 14:11:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16477064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doffy/pseuds/Doffy
Summary: There was something about the eye color..Of this specific titan..She didn't know what it was, but when she realized it,it was already to late.





	Yellow Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> No additional warnings.  
> Enjoy. :)

It was just one of these long spring seasoned days. The temperature wasn't high or low, it was perfectly balanced in between. At least the young girl was able to feel the sun dancing on her pale skin. Sky was currently laying on the ground, not having a care for the world and her surroundings right now. 

The kid has just turned 12 years last week. It was nothing to special for her anymore, since she didn't really like to have all of her family's eyes on her. The young woman still remembered how embarrassed she was and felt heat rising up in her cheeks. Her older brother punched her shoulder playfully as the young woman was overwhelmed from all the attention she got from everyone. This actually brought her back to reality and out of her thoughts. The young girl was usually not really... Well... She was usually not really mentally in reality and always spaced out. Physically she was always there. Just never answering or reacting. It was exhausting for the people around her and for herself too since she wasn't able to control it when she was gone or not. The girl's older brother always told her, that she was a special kid. But she didn't believe that anymore. Sky was just lazy. At least that is what she always said to herself.

As she returned from her thoughts once again the girl felt the smooth grass under her arms and legs and heard every so little movements from several insects, human beings or Monsters. 

Wait... What? 

Sky opened her eyes slowly and rubbed the sleep out of them, so she was able to look around better. The kid noticed, that it was so strangely silent, since a few minutes, even though she's just heard animals sliding and crawling around on and underneath the mud and dirt. 

As the young girl separated her attention from the ground and her surroundings, Sky looked up and felt her body freezing. Fear started to take over her whole body, trying to force it to move. Moving away from the danger, which her instincts set off and acknowledged as one. Above her was a...giant...person? But it didn't look friendly. No, not at all. It had this sly and steady grin on it's face. It didn't have lips, no eyebrows. Just eyes as dead as the moon, a mouth so large as a whole house with teeth which are so sharp as razor blades, raven black hair and a copy of the human body which only appears in nightmares. This kind of...human was probably about 100 times taller then half of the citizens in Liberio. It just seemed to stare at her blankly and Sky stared back in it's empty eyes. She definetly wasn't fast enough to run away from it since the kid has way smaller legs then this giant. Sky wouldn't be able to make a few steps without getting caught by this thing. 

But most of all, besides the fear which she feels right now, the young girl wanted to know how it got in here. In her home? Behind Wall Maria? This was the danger, which the royal government probably warned everyone about. The kid just noticed, that she was actually pretty far away from her home, since they wanted to visit someone, who was a really close friend to her big brother. Sky remembered her hometown, Liberio. Would she ever see it again? The little houses, the small animals and even the small flowers! Everything was so pretty in her little hometown! 

The kid didn't notice, that she was being grabbed and lifted up in the air, by the strange being as the girl started to deeply think about her older big brother. Sky didn't see him since quiet a few months. She really missed him... He was the only one, who really always understood her... 

As Sky finally snapped out of her thoughts, she noticed in what situation she got herself into. The young woman blinked some times in surprise as she suddenly got hit with the cold and smooth wind from the left of them. Her breath quickened as her survival instincts kicked in. The kid started to squirm in it's tight grip, which it had around her whole little body. She tried to push herself out, but to no avail. Sky was just a small kid anyways. What would have changed her struggling against such a giant monster? 

As the young girl continued to, once again, drift away deeper in her mind, she didn't notice, that she has gotten slowly but surely near it's mouth. But just in the moment as Sky hung above the mouth of this rotten creature under her, she heard it. A deafening roar, which came from the other side of the Wall Maria. It was deep with hatred and so very...beastly. So full with power and might. 

Even the monster below her appeared to be frozen in place, while looking around with only it's pupils. Sky looked towards the Wall Maria and noticed it starting to form some cracks, while it started to crumble on some places. Another roar from behind the Wall. But a deeper and mightier one. Then there they were, easily broken through the little wall before them. It was no obstacle for them, not for those two new monsters. 

The next few minutes went by me like a blur. Monsters. Way to many monsters came in through the now broken wall. Past those two...special...monsters. They looked completely different then the others. They seemed to radiate some dangerous power out from their bodies. 

Sky doesn't know if she locked eyes with the smaller special Titan, but it felt like this thing was staring at her. Directly in the girl's eyes and thinking about something. But she had more important things to worry about right now. Her skeleton and her whole body were still getting crushed by the brute force of this giant monster. Only now she has noticed, that her breathing was turning more silent and rough. The kid's brain wasn't able to handle that less oxygen, so her vision started to grow more blurry and darkened after a short period of time too. 

The next thing, which Sky felt was the relief of her lungs filling with some new fresh air. Her eyes fluttered slowly open as she looked once again around. This ground was...so very...soft. But it was still so rough and uneven. Like a human hand. But there was one major difference. The human skin isn't able to be that hot. The girl managed to get her body standing up on her own two legs, so she wouldn't have burnings on them afterwards. The girl's breath normalized as she held her waist in agony. The monster probably broke something in her body. 

Sky teared up in pain and started to sob, while falling down on her knees again. "It hurts so much! Big brother! Please! It hurts... It hurts so bad... It hurts so..." the wounded child yelled loudly at nothing as hot blood swelled over the top of her lips and flowed slowly down her chin to only drip down against the hot earth. The kid watched her blood building up some kind of bubbles. Was it...so hot, that her blood boiled on this kind of weird surface? She didn't care anymore. The pain, which was inflicted on her only grew greater every minute. 

The girl suddenly remembered one thing about the monster, which held her before. It's body. It had a higher temperature, then them, then the normal human beings. Her body started to tremble in fear as it shook after a few seconds uncontrollably. 

Sky's realization came in her mind a few moments to late. 

 

Only those Monsters have this kind of hot skin. 

 

The young girl managed to look up into some bright yellow eyes with her last left over strength. It was one of those special Monsters, which she saw. The smaller one of them two. The kid couldn't tell if it was looking at her or not. But it ran. It sprinted fastly away from the Wall Maria. Far away from Civilization and other people, which Sky knew. She fixed her sight on it's bright shining eyes. They shined like the sun in their hometown Liberio.

 

 

"I love yellow eyes..."


End file.
